Time Agency
by Diana Prallon
Summary: UA. Ginny é uma recém formada Agente do Tempo e descobre que seu parceiro não é a melhor pessoa do mundo. Drabble Collection pro Projeto GNBM. Completa.
1. Regra Número 1

**Regra Numero Um**

A primeira regra que você aprende quando entra na Agência do Tempo é que você _nunca_, em _nenhuma_ circunstância deve encontrar com você mesmo, tocar a si mesmo, ou tentar voltar no tempo para avisar a si mesmo que algo vai dar errado.

Porque ai é que as coisas realmente dão errado.

Ginevra Weasley não era exatamente a garota mais certinha do mundo - nenhum dos que eram selecionados para entrar na Agência eram - mas sabia que certas regras deveriam ser seguidas sem questionamento, porque se você as quebrasse, estaria em grandes apuros mais tarde. Com seu chefe. Com o chefe do seu chefe. Com o universo inteiro, basicamente, neste caso.

E quando colocava uma coisa na cabeça, bem, ela era pior que todo o resto de sua grande família junta. Após a primeira aula, ela decidira que _em hipotese alguma_ quebraria a regra número um, mesmo que isso custasse sua vida - e provavelmente custaria.

Então imagina sua surpresa, no dia que foi considerada uma agente devidamente treinada e pronta para se juntar aos demais veteranos, no dia em que ganhou seu manipulador do vortex temporal, quando, ao sair para comprar sua cerveja da vitória com os outros calouros, foi interrompida por uma mulher. A cabeça coberta não conseguia esconder a cor de seus cabelos, cheia de cicatrizes, e consideravelmente mais velha, e no entanto, inconfundivelmente ela mesma.

"Cuidado com seu parceiro, preste atenção nele. Não vire as costas nem um segundo. Ele não é de confiança" ela avisou, antes de desaparecer completamente.

Claro que ela obedeceria

Claro que não iria adiantar.


	2. Day One

**Day One**

"Weasley, você está com Malfoy" anunciou o responsável do RH, no meio da sala cheia de Agentes veteranos fazendo tantas coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo que era impossível entender como trabalhavam em meio a tal desorganização.

"Ah, não! Outra caloura? Por que sempre eu?" reclamou um homem loiro, alguns anos mais velho, olhando para o sujeito irritado.

"Porque você acaba com seus parceiros rápido demais. Mal temos tempo de treinar uma turma antes de você ter conseguido conquistar seu parceiro anterior e ele não consiga mais manter algum controle sobre sua cabeça oca." replicou o homem, claramente desgostoso.

O loiro sorriu e chegou mais perto da garota, com um sorriso que seria contagiante, se a reputação não lhe precedesse.

"Ao menos você me trouxe uma belezinha" disse, e mal acabou de falar antes que Ginny tivesse jogado-o no chão, preso em uma chave de braço que não lhe exigia o menor esforço mas impedia o homem de se mexer de qualquer forma.

"Não me chame de belezinha" ela avisou, e sua voz indicava perigo. Ela não confiaria nele mesmo sem o aviso da noite anterior.

"Ela é boa" ele concedeu, e a ruiva o largou, sob o sorriso benevolente do chefe do RH.

"Ela é boa" concordou, e deixou os dois, encarregando-se dos demais calouros.

"Agora, belezinha... Nós vamos nos divertir _muito_ juntos" falou, antes de tomar um chute nas costelas. "Oh, eu adoro mulheres bravas."

"Melhor, porque você está preso comigo" ela respondeu, sem esconder o desprezo.

"Vamos ver o quanto você consegue me segurar" ele respondeu, e um minuto depois, tinha apertado seu relógio e não estava mais ali.

Não precisava de um gênio para perceber que ele era problema.

Clao que ela nunca daria nenhuma brecha para ele.

Claro que ela acabaria falhando nisso também.


	3. Partners In Crime

**Partners In Crime**

Como se não bastasse ainda estar acostumando-se a usar aquele relógio com toda a parafernália de um Agente do Tempo, como se não bastasse um parceiro enlouquecido, como se não bastasse um novo chefe histérico, ela tinha sido acabada de avisar de um disturbio no tempo cerca de 100 anos no seu passado.

Era realmente um dia maravilhoso.

Especialmente porque todos os seus problemas se concentravam no loiro - ao menos não tinha que caçá-lo, _ele_ era a perturbação temporal - sentado em um bar, bebendo direto da garrafa, e com os braços em volta de duas loiras esculturais.

"Olá" ele disse, com um sorriso torto quando a viu chegar. "Gracinha, essas são Astória e Pansy. Astória, Pansy, essa é a gracinha. Ela é minha parceira no trabalho."

A ruiva não se deu ao trabalho de responder, dando um soco diretamente na cara dele e o jogando em cima do bar.

"Todo mundo para fora" ela avisou, levantando o distintivo policial. "AGORA!" - para ajudar em suas palavras, Draco atirou duas vezes para cima.

A multidão esvaziou o bar na velocidade que apenas tiros são capazes de provocar, enquanto a garota o enquadrava com a arma.

"Você está causando um disturbio temporal, Malfoy."

"Draco. E eu estava apenas me divertindo."

"Isso não é diversão, é trabalho."

"É ai que você se engana" ele declarou, desarmando-a em um movimento suave e pressionando-a contra o bar, beijando seu pescoço loucamente, e finalmente alcançando a boca da moça presa.

Ginny não queria reagir, mas era também sabia que aquela era sua chance. Beijando-o de volta, usando os lábios e a lingua para dar vazão a toda a adrenalina dentro de si, ela conseguiu destraí-lo o suficiente para tomar suas duas armas.

"De volta ao trabalho." Ela falou, firme. Ele sorriu, rindo.

"Você bem que gostou."

"De volta ao trabalho, AGORA!" Ginny enfatizou sua seriedade com um tiro ao lado do pé dele.

"Como você quiser" ele falou, e levantando as mãos, chegou perto o suficiente para que ela mexesse nos controles do relógio.

Mas bastou Ginny tentar acertar o seu para que ele a agarrasse novamente, levando-a com ele, e beijando-a enquanto apareciam no meio do escritório.

"Essa foi rápida, Malfoy" falou um dos outros rapazes, rindo.

"Eu só melhoro, Finnegan."

A ruiva olhou para os dois, fervendo de raiva, e falou baixinho.

"Você está morto, Malfoy. Eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno."

"Mal posso esperar" ele respondeu, com deboche.

(No fundo, Ginny sabia que aquilo seria igualmente odioso e divertido).


	4. Até As Estrelas Caírem

**Até As Estrelas Cairem**

_I'll never know __  
__What made it so exciting;__  
__Why all at once __  
__My heart took flight. __  
__I only know when he __  
__Began to dance with me __  
__I could have danced, danced, danced all night!_

Tinham sido quinze longos meses. Quinze loucos meses. Quinze divertidos meses.

E, agora, iria acabar. Ginny nunca tinha esperado por outra coisa - não tinha cedido nem um pingo à Malfoy, mas não perderia a oportunidade de jogá-lo nas mãos de outro calouro. Tinha aprendido muito, mas tinha passado por tantas enrascadas e tinham brigado tanto... Aquele era como um trote interminável.

A não ser pelo fato que na tarde seguinte estaria liberada para sempre de ter que lidar com a chateação que era ser parceira de Draco Malfoy.

Ela chegou em casa e aproveitou cada momento de seu longo banho, deixando a água massageá-la e aliviar seus músculos doloridos. Aproveitou bem a toalha felpuda, agradecendo pelo fato que teria mais tempo para ela em breve, e vestiu seu roupão quase com pesar, pois sabia que agora teria dias muito mais tranquilos - muito mais chatos.

Mas não toda noite.

Não aquela noite.

Porque ao abrir a porta do banheiro, Draco estava parado, encostado no batente da porta da sala, olhando-a com o mesmo quase pesar.

"Amanhã você se livra de mim."

"Achei que já tinha me livrado. O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Uma última noite?" Ele perguntou, e havia carência em seus olhos, e ela não pode deixar de aceitar.

"Vista o seu melhor, Ginevra, porque hoje eu vou te levar ao céu."

Ela riu, sem dar atenção, sabendo que era mais uma das cantadas baratas ao qual estava acostumada, mas vestiu-se bem mesmo assim. E com um apertar de botões, eles estavam em outro tempo, outro mundo, outro universo. Mas todos conheciam aquela imagem, e a Torre Eiffel no brilhando antes do horizonte a fez perder o ar.

"Quando estamos?" ela perguntou, controlando o suspiro.

"Século XX" ele respondeu, e a levou mais para frente. Estavam em um terraço, e as luzes da casa abaixo eram avermelhadas. A música começou a tocar, e ela nunca tinha ouvido nada parecido.

"Uma dança" ele falou, e tomou-a pela mão.

Mas aquilo não era dança, e não eram cantadas baratas - ela conhecia o suficiente dos dois. Aquilo era uma sedução nada velada em quatro tempos, girando-a e inclinando-a, quase beijando seu pescoço e afastando-a de si. E, pela primeira vez, Ginny sentiu-se confortável de apenas seguir os passos de Draco, esquecendo-se do perigo, esquecendo-se de que sempre soube que ele era problema.

Era a última noite, e ela podia se dar ao luxo de dançar tango em Paris, pois no dia seguinte, tudo teria acabado.

E ela quis que a manhã nunca chegasse.

E ela quis estar logo livre daquela tentação.

Ela quis dançar até as estrelas cairem do céu, perdida em um estupor de quase-desejo.

(E esqueceu que Draco era uma constelação, e que estrelas queimam, e que o fazem lentamente).


	5. First Morning

**First Morning**

Ginny acordou achando algo estranho.

Tinha uma luz piscando na sua cara, e o colchão embaixo do seu corpo fazia sua coluna doer.

Aliás, sua cabeça também doia.

O mundo parecia meio borrado... E dourado.

Ela se levantou, com um susto, descobrindo-se sem roupas, ao lado de um Draco Malfoy profundamente adormecido.

E em seu anelar direito, um brilho dourado.

A primeira coisa que Draco ouviu foi a voz estridente e em pânico da ruiva.

"O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA?"

Ele riu antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, mas também se surpreendeu ao ver o anel dourado quase enfiado em seu rosto.

"O QUE É ISSO, MALFOY?"

O loiro parou, balançou a cabeça e piscou, incrédulo, antes de dizer.

"Eu acho que nós nos casamos."

"O QUE?" perguntou a moça, ainda berrando. Ele tinha casado. O mundo era surreal.

Ainda era de manhã, a cabeça dele doia, Weasley estava gritando e tinha uma aliança em seu dedo.

O dia certamente prometia.


	6. Reset

**Reset**

"EU ME CASEI!" a voz de Malfoy era um deboche divertido, e todos os Time Agents viraram-se para ele, enquanto ele levantava a mão exibindo uma aliança dourada. "Em Vegas! No século XX! Com um Elvis como padre!"

"Você está brincando!" falou Thomas, rindo.

"Não! Numa igreja vinte e quatro horas! Vocês não tem _idéia_ de como foi divertido."

"E quem foi a maluca?" perguntou Finnegan, as gargalhadas.

"Weasley" falou Draco, com um sorriso enviesado.

Neste mesmo momento a ruiva teletransportou-se de volta para a base, e foi recebida com uma série de palmas e assovios.

"Ou talvez eu devesse dizer Ginny, minha querida esposa" Malfoy tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios, e ela lhe deu um soco no peito antes de protestar.

"Isso _não é_ engraçado." E, percebendo que todos continuavam olhando para eles, gritou. "Vocês não tem trabalhos para fazer? Cuidem das suas vidas! ANDEM!'.

Era quase possível ver a fumaça saindo por baixo do cabelo dela, em irritação, e ela saiu, pisando firme.

"Malfoy. Comigo."

Ele saiu, levantando os braços como se comemorasse, o que só irritou ainda mais a moça. Os dois caminharam até o RH, e a mocinha responsável sorriu para eles.

"Olá Malfoys".

Aquilo fez a ruiva perder a cabeça.

"Você contou para todo mundo? Que tipo de porco imundo você é?"

"O sistema se auto-atualiza, lembra?" respondeu a menina do RH, sorrindo para eles. "Três mil cento e quinze anos, eu diria é o casamento mais longo que eu já vi."

Ginny cruzou os braços, irritada.

"Eu quero anulá-lo. Você pode fazer isso, não?"

A menina balançou a cabeça.

"Vocês tem vinte e quatro horas para anular o casamento, e bem, elas já passaram há muito tempo atrás."

"É simples, nós apenas voltamos e..."

"E vão anular como sem documentos válidos?" perguntou a menina, espertamente. "Vocês vão precisar esperar algum tempo para poderem fazer isso, vamos precisar pesquisar e encontrar os modelos certos de documentação. O papel psíquico não vai ajudar pois são precisas cópias, e autenticações, e um monte de burocracias... A menos que vocês desejem anular o casamento com base na não-consumação?"

O loiro caiu na gargalhada, e a ruiva bateu nele novamente.

"Eu acho que isso está fora de questão, Beth" ele disse, sorrindo. "Eu posso garantir que ele foi consumado. De novo e de novo. E muito bem consumado, devo dizer."

"E em quanto tempo vocês podem fazer isso?" falou, tentando ignorar o comentário do loiro.

"Dificilmente é uma prioridade, e vocês vão entrar na lista de problemas a serem resolvidos. Nem preciso dizer que isso vai gerar um inquérito, e provavelmente vocês vão responder por uma série de transgressões sendo a menor delas falsificação de documentos. Pelo andar da fila, talvez uns dois anos."

"Dois _anos_? DOIS ANOS?" A ruiva saiu batendo a porta, e correu para fora do prédio chorando. Sua vida estava arruinada - ela agora era considerada Ginevra Molly Malfoy para todos os propósitos legais, seus documentos tinham sido automaticamente alterados. Colocando um casaco escuro que encontrou na chapelaria, ela usou seu relógio para voltar no tempo e se alertar. Talvez funcionasse.

Mas ao voltar e puxar seu cartão de identificação, ele teimosamente anunciava-a como Sra. Malfoy.

Foi neste estado que Draco a encontrou, na esquina do Quartel General, e ela partiu para cima dele sem técnica ou direção, apenas batendo nele com toda a força que conseguia ter por entre soluços.

"O QUE VOU DIZER PARA MINHA MÃE? COMO VOCÊ PODE ESTRAGAR MINHA VIDA ASSIM? EU DEVIA ESTAR LIVRE DE VOCÊ!"

Ele segurou-a pelos pulsos, imobilizando-a, mas ela continuava a gritar, e chutar, e atacá-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

"VOCÊ É DESPREZÍVEL! EU TE ODEIO! VOCÊ É UM CANALHA E PLANEJOU ISSO APENAS PRA ME HUMILHAR!"

Sem ter mais o que fazer, o loiro a segurou pelo rosto e a beijou firmemente.

Suas pernas amoleceram imediatamente.

"O que você fez?" ela perguntou, e sua voz mal passava de um sussurro.

"Gloss paralisante" ele respondeu, e seu sorriso era cruel. "Eu espero que te encontrem, Ginevra, ou você vai sair desse casamento em duas horas e não será bonito."

"Você... Não... Me ajude."

"Eu poderia fazer isso, mas bem... Eu sou desprezível."

E ele virou as costas, indo embora, enquanto ela lentamente deslizava para o chão e o mundo apagava.

Um beijo tinha sido o suficiente para se perder para sempre.


	7. Something Borrowed

**Something Borrowed**

Quinhentos dias.

Dezesseis meses.

Um ano e meio.

Ele a conhecera por pouco mais que do isso antes de se casar, e agora vivia com a lembrança e o corpo sem vida pelo exato mesmo tempo.

Pouco, muito pouco, para quem tinha vivido vinte e cinco anos de solidão.

Ele sentia falta dela, da forma como ela chamava seu nome com raiva. Ele sentia falta da forma como ela batia nele, e de como a irritava com cantadas baratas. Parecia que faziam realmente três mil anos que a tivera nos braços pela primeira e única vez.

Draco Malfoy era durão, era um sedutor, não valia nada, e era um problema com o qual a Agência do tempo tinha que lidar. Ninguém conseguira controlá-lo antes dela, ninguém conseguiria alcançá-lo depois dela.

Onde haviam piadas e gracinhas, agora havia um silêncio carrancudo e magoado.

E a aliança dourada que não saia do seu dedo apesar de saber que não a teria mais.


	8. Out of Time

**Out of Time**

Ginny Weasley abriu os olhos.

Tudo à sua volta era branco.

Tinha um lençol sobre seu corpo, o teto branco, um travesseiro macio. Tentou se levantar, mas sua cabeça doía. Erguendo-se um pouco, as cores voltaram.

Muitas cores.

Todas as cores possíveis.

Margaridas vermelhas, rosas amarelas, orquídeas azuis enfeitavam o que era claramente um quarto de hospital.

O que tinha acontecido com ela?

Aos poucos lembrou de Malfoy e da briga perto do QG. Alguém deveria ter achado-a. E ela o mataria com requintes de crueldade quando o achasse. O casamento poderia até ser bom, ela poderia dizer que foi um crime passional.

Uma moça loira entrou no quarto, e sorriu para ela.

"Bem vinda de volta, sra. Malfoy. Eu sou a Doutoura Brown, sou a residente responsável por você."

Ela inclinou-se mais para frente, todo seu mal humor voltando.

"Ginevra Weasley" ela corrigiu. "Ginny, só."

"Tente não fazer muito esforço. Você esteve fora por um longo tempo."

"Quanto tempo?" perguntou, confusa. Será que tinha ficado dias dormindo?

"Quase três anos em estado vegetativo" respondeu a loira, sorrindo. "Estamos surpresos que você acordou. Todos já tinham perdido a esperança. Bem, menos o seu marido."

"Ele não é meu marido" ela respondeu imediatamente, antes de surpreender-se. "Ele esteve aqui?"

"Todas as noites e todas as folgas que ele teve. Nunca sai do seu lado, a não ser quando é obrigado."

"Meus pais...? Quem disse...? Eles sabem que...?"

"Eles vem de vez em quando, sim" respondeu Brown, ainda sorrindo. "Certamente vão todos ficar felizes de saber que você está voltando à si."

"Como vocês deixaram Malfoy entrar aqui? Ele tentou me matar! É por causa [i]dele[/i] que eu estou aqui!"

A médica colocou as mãos no bolso do jaleco, respirando fundo.

"É melhor você não se alterar. A memória pode nos pregar peças de vez em quando. Foi ele quem te trouxe para o hospital, Ginny, com uma dose mínima de calmante. Disse que você estava nervosa demais por problemas no trabalho."

"Ele era meu problema no trabalho. E ele tentou me matar!"

A médica balançou a cabeça, novamente.

"A dose que você tinha não seria o suficiente para matar nem um recém-nascido."

"Então por que eu fiquei tanto tempo... Assim?"

A moça, alguns anos mais velha do que ela - não, da sua idade, lembrou-se, o tempo tinha passado - mordeu o lábio.

"Você foi meu primeiro caso no meu primeiro dia. Nós te demos uma dose padrão de remédio mas... Você... É como uma espécie de alergia. Seu organismo rejeitou a medicação e tentou combatê-la pro lado contrário. Nós achamos que é por isso que você entrou em semi-coma."

"O que? Mas Malfoy...?"

"Nós fizemos todos os testes e análises. Ele não fez nada fora do padrão. Você não deveria ter sequer ficado desacordada, mas seu corpo reagiu de forma estranha... E como sua saúde sempre foi boa, não tínhamos listas de alergias ou incompatibilidades que poderiam ter evitado isso. Nós todos... Sentimos muito, mas não é culpa do Sr. Malfoy. Se for culpa de alguém, é minha, que não fiz nenhum exame antes de te medicar. E eu entendo se você quiser que eu me afaste do caso, embora eu tenha respondido já na justiça pelo meu erro."

Era coisa demais para apreender de uma só vez, então, preferiu mudar de assunto.

"Essas flores...?"

"Seu marido sempre traz algumas. Diz que você gosta de cores e que todo esse branco não seria bom para quando você acordasse."

"Ele trouxe flores? Por que...?"

"Ele veio todos os dias, todas as noites, e chegou a trazer outras coisas de sua casa para cá. Esse roupão que você está usando...? Ele trouxe no último natal. Aliás, ele deve estar chegando."

"Malfoy me odeia. Acho que estamos falando de pessoas diferentes. Ou você é realmente louca além de irresponsável", acrescentou, sem mudar o tom de voz.

"Eu nunca te odiei". Falou o loiro, que tinha acabado de aparecer na porta, com um vaso de rosas. "Bom, talvez um pouco quando você deu aquele escândalo e quis se separar. Mas isso foi há muito tempo."

"Ontem para mim."

"Outra vida para mim" ele respondeu, colocando o vaso em uma das prateleiras.

"Por que você veio...? E se não tentou me matar porque disse...?"

O homem passou as mãos pela cabeça, cansado.

"Eu estava com raiva. Mas eu nunca faria isso, Ginny."

"A médica disse que você veio todos os dias."

"Você é minha mulher " ele respondeu, simplesmente.

"Não por escolha própria."

"Você também estava lá, e também disse sim."

"Eu estava bêbada."

"Não muda o fato que você disse sim." Ele respirou fundo, e olhou para ela com tristeza nos olhos. "E eu não me arrependi em momento nenhum."

Os dois se encararam por um longo momento.

"Você... O que?"

"Eu era apaixonado por você, Ginny. Eu me apaixonei por você com nunca tinha me ocorrido que pudesse me apaixonar por alguém. E depois, quando você... Apagou? Eu mal podia esperar pelo momento que você voltasse, mesmo que fosse me odiar, pois era melhor viver com você me odiando do que sem você. Por isso eu vim todos os dias. Por isso eu esperei. Por isso eu continuo esperando. Porque uma parte idiota de mim insiste em pensar que talvez, só talvez, você não se arrependa tanto assim. Que talvez, quem sabe, você possa também ter estado apaixonada por mim por muito o tempo e só bancando a durona".

A esperança e a verdade nas palavras dele a tocaram de uma forma inesperada. Sabia que ele estava certo, sabia que ela não tinha se deixado levar antes apenas para se provar. Sabia que tinha dito sim também, e que se arrependia, sim, pois não deveria ter sido daquela forma.

"E agora você está de volta, e eu estou feliz com isso, mesmo que você nunca mais olhe na minha cara. A escolha é sua, Ginny, como sempre foi. É você quem tem que decidir o que vai fazer."

Ginny parou e olhou para ele por um longo, longo tempo, perguntando-se se aquilo poderia funcionar, se era mais uma jogada, se era certo ou errado. E, no final, ela finalmente conseguiu dizer.

"Eu quero os papéis do divórcio."

"Eu os trarei aqui amanhã mesmo" respondeu o homem, com os ombros curvados de dor.

"Para que a gente possa casar decentemente, da próxima vez."

Ele a olhou, e seus olhos tinham um brilho de alegria que ela nunca vira - nunca vira sóbria, se corrigiu - sorrindo quase sem querer.

No final, enquanto achava que tudo iria dar errado, ela tinha tido sorte.


	9. Everything Changes

**Everything Changes**

Ela o chamou pelo comunicador.

"Como estão indo as coisas? A florista já chegou?"

"Tem meia hora. E os músicos. E o barista."

"Eu não ia perguntar."

"Sim, você ia."

"Droga, Draco, eu quero que tudo dê certo desta vez, é pedir muito?"

Ela o ouviu rir.

"Não. Mas Vegas foi mais divertido."

"Casamento não é sobre diversão, Draco."

"Eu notei" ele respondeu, e ela pode ver que ele estava nervoso também.

"E o fotografo?"

"Vai chegar em cinco minutos. Relaxe. Vai dar tudo certo."

"É um casamento, Draco. A regra geral é que algo vai dar errado."

"Sua mãe está supervisionando tudo. Ela é um verdadeiro general, você sabe. Vá... Fazer o cabelo, ou qualquer outra dessas coisas que as noivas fazem logo antes do casamento. E tire esse relógio."

"Certo."

Três batidas na porta.

"Ginny?"

Ela abriu apenas uma fresta, histérica.

"Você não pode me ver antes da cerimônia!"

"Deixe de bobagem, eu preciso falar com você."

"Não é bobagem, eu quero que seja _perfeito_."

"Por favor... Ginny..."

Havia medo na voz dele. Ela nunca tinha ouvido-o com medo antes.

"Qual o problema? Me conte logo, melhor saber de uma vez."

Ele ficou em silêncio, e ela mais nervosa.

"Você não está planejando fugir, está?"

"O que?"

"Ou vai subir até lá e me deixar sozinho?"

"Draco..."

"Porque se você quer vingança, eu prefiro um chute nas bolas. Direto. Firme."

"Não eu..."

"Nem vai acordar amanhã e gritar que foi um erro?"

"Draco" ela interrompeu-o, abrindo a porta um pouco mais para colocar a mão no rosto dele. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

Ele respirou fundo e assentiu.

"Vamos fazer isso."

"Sim, vamos fazer isso" ela respondeu, sorrindo.

"Está bem então."

O fotografo não se atrasou, mas o padre sim. E o irmão de Ginny, Ron, foi ao quarto tentar dissuadí-la de casar. E a mãe de Draco chorava tanto que parecia que ele tinha morrido e não que estava casando.

Mesmo assim, quando eles deram as mãos e seguiram para o altar, sabiam que seria perfeito.

Porque eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, e nada mais importava.

Ao erguer o véu e beijar sua noiva, Draco percebeu que nunca poderia ter esperado tanta sorte na vida.

E Ginny, ao beijar seu marido - pela segunda vez - de volta, percebeu o quanto tinha perdido tempo.

Mas tudo bem.

Tinham uma vida inteira pela frente, e ela não perderia mais um minuto sequer.


	10. From Out The Rain

**From Out of The Rain**

Ela acordou com um sorriso naquela manhã.

A primeira manhã de seu segundo casamento com o mesmo homem.

Draco estava observando-a, e ela sabia, e abriu os olhos para encará-lo.

"É rude encarar as pessoas."

Ele riu, sem tirar os olhos dela.

"Você sempre disse que eu era rude."

Ela riu, concordando, e ele a beijou de leve.

"Já ia te acordar, está quase na hora de irmos. Nossa Lua de Mel nos espera, e desta vez, vai ser uma lua de mel de verdade."

Ela sorriu, levantando-se, e começando a pegar suas roupas.

"Eu só preciso de alguns minutos."

"Para que?"

"Para fazer algo que eu já devia ter feito há muito tempo."

Ginny Weasley estava saindo, meio bêbada, do bar. Tinha realmente muito a comemorar, pois muita gente nunca conseguia passar no curso de formação de Agentes do Tempo. A única coisa que a intrigava tinha sido sua aparição estranha, fugindo de todas as regras, mais cedo aquela noite.

Bem, sabia se cuidar.

Chovia forte e seu tinha que tomar cuidado para não tropeçar, mas acabou quase caindo na porta de casa.

Tinha uma mulher parada em frente a sua porta, encharcada pela chuva.

"Mas o que...?"

"Não se preocupe, Ginny. Vai ficar tudo bem no final" foi tudo que a mulher disse, antes de desaparecer.

Isso fazia duas vezes que tinha visto a si mesma em só um dia, com dois recados absolutamente contraditórios, e de qualquer forma, contra todas as regras.

Mas tinha cerveja demais em sua cabeça para se preocupar com isso agora, e ela entrou, jogando a água no corpo antes de deitar em sua cama quente e aconchegante e sonhar com casamentos perfeitos com homens misteriosos.

"Podemos ir agora."

Seu marido a olhava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, em uma pergunta muda.

"Só precisava garantir que o dia de hoje iria acontecer mesmo."

Ele não disse nada, balançando a cabeça incrédulo.

"Vamos? Eu não quero perder mais um minuto da minha vida com você."

Draco sorriu, abraçando-a firmemente, e beijou-a pela eternidade antes de soltá-la.

"Vamos então. Não temos todo tempo do mundo, afinal."

E o som da risada leve de Ginny encheu o ar da manhã de primavera, e todas as flores e todas as cores do lado de fora brilharam mais forte entre as gotas de chuva enquanto eles começavam uma vida nova.


End file.
